Deux adolescents que tout oppose peuvent-ils s'aimer?
by Lenoradu64
Summary: C'est un OS que j'avais écrit pour un concours. C'est du NaLu. School-fic les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.


Alors voilà mon OS pour un concours sur un blog. Il est en deux parties et je n'ai présentais que la première parie qui était fini et corrigé. La deuxième n'ai pas encore entièrement écrite donc je ne la poste pas encore.

* * *

Nous étions trois classes de Terminales réunis dans la grande salle polyvalente de mon lycée de merde pour voir/écouter une intervention d'1h30 d'un mec sur les énergies. C'est chiant d'être en S. Je m'ennuyais fermement. Puis je LA remarquais. J'avais essayé de la voir quand on été rentré dans la salle mais je n'avais pas réussi à cause de Grey qui m'avais sauté dessus. Elle était assez éloignée mais je pouvais voir son visage concentré sur les dires de l'intervenant. J'étais jaloux qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à moi alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement, très attentivement ce guignol. Alors que je rageais de jalousie, la tête posée sur mes bras, je vis son amie Lévy se pencher vers elle et quand elle eu fini de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille elle se retourna vers moi. Quand elle me vit la regarder elle rougit avant de me faire un petit sourire timide, qui la rendit très mignonne, me faisant rougir alors je cachais ma tête dans mes bras car j'étais sûr que de la fumée en sortait. J'entendis Grey ricaner et je le fusiller du regard en sortant ma tête de mes bras. Il me fit un sourire narquois, me renfrognant encore plus.

-Tu compte lui dire quand ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Répondis-je rapidement en me réinstallant sur mes bras pour LA contempler.

-Tsch. Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui dises que tu es complètement fou amoureux d'elle ?

-La ferme. Grognai-je. Je suis qu'un emmerdeur, Bad boy, Donjuan... et fouteur de trouble pour elle, elle peut pas m'aimer, je suis bien trop différent d'elle pour même espérer avoir cette chance. Dis-je tristement.

-Pff quelle tête de mule tu fais!

Je continuais de LA regarder encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de mon sac un cahier en cuir vert avec, sur la 1ère de couverture, un dragon rouge et, sur la 4ème de couverture, un dragon rouge avec une rose.

Je l'ouvris et cherchais la 1ère page encore blanche avant de me mettre à dessiner avec mes crayons de couleurs. Je fis deux dessins d'elle avant que nous ne soyons enfin libérés. Il était dans les 16h, et le ciel était encore couvert de nuages comme depuis plus de trois semaines, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir encore. J'ajustais mon long manteau et mon écharpe qui ne me quittait jamais avant de partir.

En sortant du lycée je remarquais un carnet en cuir doré, un peu comme le mien mais avec, sur les couvertures, d'un côté un ange et de l'autre un démon. Je le reconnu de suite pour avoir déjà eu à le ramener plusieurs fois à sa propriétaire. Je fis un sourire niais en la cherchant du regard avant de me dépêcher pour aller dehors et lui rendre sur le chemin, si elle rentrait seule, et lui proposer de la raccompagner en espérant qu'elle accepte.

J'étais avec mes potes qui s'amusaient à me charrier sur mon manque de courage pour aller lui dire que je l'aime.

Je la vis dire au revoir à ses amies et rentrer chez elle alors, je la suivis laissant en plan mes potes. Je sentis les gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à tomber alors je rangeais son carnet pour ne pas l'âbimer avec la pluie et alors qu'elle rentrait chez le fleuriste de la ville, je me mis à l'abri sous un arbre.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne ressorte pour ensuite se diriger vers le cimetière. Malgré la pluie elle resta de longues minutes devant une magnifique tombe, en étant recroquevillée sur le sol, pleurant. Je finis par aller la prendre dans mes bras ne supportant plus de la voir pleurer.

-Na…Natsu ? Souffla-t-elle de surprise.

-Chut… petit ange là…. je suis là c'est bon…. Calme-toi, petit ange….

Elle continua de pleurer encore un moment dans mes bras pendant que je la bercais tendrement.

Une fois calmée on reparti vers chez elle tranquillement, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous mon manteau pour essayer de nous protéger un peu de la pluie.

Arrivés devant sa rue un agent de la police nous dit que cette partie de la ville avait était évacuée et que l'on ne pouvait pas y accéder pour quelque raison que ce soit car il y avait un trop gros risque d'inondation à cause de la rivière qui y passait. Il nous dit d'aller dans le gymnase de la ville qui avait était aménagé, avec quelques lit de camps et quelques couvertures, pour y passer la nuit. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous éloignais de l'agent en nous mettant sous un porche de magasin pour lui parler.

-Lucy vient chez moi plutôt qu'au gymnase tu y serras beaucoup mieux et Wendy cuisine super bien.

-Wendy ?

-Oui c'est ma petite sœur.

-Je …

-Luce.

-Pourquoi pas …. mais ….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ?

-Mon …mon chien est encore chez moi et… et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et…

-Passe moi t'as clef je vais te le chercher. Lui di-je doucement.

-Que... quoi… non ….mais t'as vu le vent et mmmhhh

Je la coupais dans sa phrase en emprisonnant tendrement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Quand je relâchais, à contre cœur, ses douces lèvres elle était devenue carmin et me regardait avec surprise et gène. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver des plus mignonnes en la regardant tendrement avant de lui assurer que tout irait bien et que je reviendrais dans quelques petites minutes. Elle hésita quelque peu avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et de me tendre ses clefs. Je les pris et juste avant de partir, je lui déposais mon manteau sur le dos pour ne pas qu'elle ai trop froid et lui fis un baisé sur le front.

Je revins vers elle avec un gros sac sur l'épaule et son chien, bizarre, à mes pieds qui me suivait, bon grès mal grès, grâce à sa laisse.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me pris une claque magistrale sur la joue juste avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

-….

-Idiot. Tu avais dit quelques petites minutes, je me suis inquiétée.

Je regardais rapidement ma montre et je constatais, en effet, que cela faisait presque trois-quarts d'heure que j'étais parti.

-Désolé Luce j'ai eu du mal à attraper ton chien et j'en ai profité pour te prendre quelques vêtements pour ce week-end comme on est vendredi et que l'on ne sait pas combien de temps ta rue restera fermée…. Me justifiais-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour. Mais…la claque était obligatoire ? Demandai-je en faisant une petite grimace.

-Oui rigola-t-elle.

- Mais heuuu, je boude. Lui répondis-je en m'écartant et en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Je l'entendis rire doucement avant de sentir ses douces lèvres sur ma joue rouge dût à ma « punition » pour mon retard. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux tout en faisant un grand sourire béat.

Elle rigola et me rappela qu'il pleuvait et que l'on allait tomber malade si on restait encore longtemps dehors.

Je repris mes esprits et la conduisis chez moi en portant son sac et en nous protégeant sous mon manteau elle, moi et son chien qui s'était logé dans ses bras contre sa poitrine.

PDV du Narrateur omniscient :

Les deux lycéens ce dépêchèrent de rentrer chez Natsu pour ce mettre au chaud et au sec.

Arrivés chez lui, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa rentrer en première dans la maison.

-Natsu c'est toi ? Tu es en retard un peu plus et j'allais devoir allait les nourrir alors que c'est ton rôle !

-Haaa…. Désolé Wendy vraiment…

-Ho bonjour…

-Heuu bonjour …. Dit doucement Lucy gênée.

-Ohh… Mais tu es complètement trempée.

Wendy attrapa rapidement la main de Lucy et l'amena à la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer en prenant une bonne douche chaude.

-…. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux rose debout, à l'entrée de sa maison avec un sac sur l'épaule, quiapparemment n'avait pas tout saisi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit sa petite sœur descendre les escaliers et après avoir eu confirmation que le sac sur l'épaule de son frère appartenait bien à Lucy, elle le lui prit et juste avant de remonter :

-Monte dans ta chambre te changer et met la table.

-D'a…D'accord.

Pendant que la petite collégienne amenait le sac dans la salle de bain, Natsu partit dans sa chambre et se sécha rapidement avec une serviette et mis un boxeur noir et rouge avec un pantalon noir et de simples baskets blanches. Il descendit ensuite, torse-nu, dans la cuisine pour mettre la table et préparer le repas pour leurs animaux de … compagnies.

Lorsque Lucy eu fini, sa douche elle fouilla rapidement dans le sac de sport que lui avait pris Natsu, et rougie en voyant la tenue de nuit qu'il lui avait choisi une chemise de nuit en soie et dentelle avec un petit short fait des mêmes matières, mais elle l'enfila quand même car il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans le sac, mais elle fut soulagée qu'il ait quand même pris aussi le peignoir qui allait avec.

Une fois à peu près présentable, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea timidement vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieure et était la pièce juste à côté de l'entrée et y trouva un Natsu, torse-nu, qui tenait en équilibre sur un pied même si parfois il devait sauter, avec une sorte de grande glacière fermée dans chacune de ses mains et en train de repousser un chaton bleu avec son autre pied tout en lui criant légèrement dessus:

-Aller Happy arrête, je te nourrirais après comme d'habitude.

-Miaouuu. Répondit le chat en revenant à la charge en se frottant contre les jambes du rosé et en essayant de lui sauter dessus.

-Nan Happy arrête s'il-te-plait je ferais ce que tu voudras après mais arrête... Gémit Natsu en évitant une énième "attaque" du chaton.

Lucy, avec un grand sourire, attrapa rapidement et habilement le chaton, qui "réattaquait "Natsu, Happy en profita pour se loger, en ronronnant, dans ses bras et sa volumineuse poitrine pendant que Natsu, lui, reprenait son équilibre en reposant enfin son deuxième pied par terre et en posant les deux "glacières", le tout en soufflant de soulagement.

-Merci beaucoup Luce.

-De rien, mais ça arrive souvent?

-Heu, non d'habitude Wendy l'enferme avec Charrurru dans ma chambre avant.

-Tous les jours?

-Oui et trois fois par jours, il faut bien qu'on les nourrissent. Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Que vous nourrissiez qui? Demanda la belle blonde, qui caressait le chaton, en le regardant avec curiosité.

-Viens on va le mettre dans ma chambre et je te montrerais. Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Lucy, tenant le chaton, sur ses talons.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer suivit de pas précipités dans le couloir du 1er étage puis une autre porte claquer.

Ils se regardèrent, intrigués, avant que Natsu continue de monter et l'amène jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils se débarrassèrent tant bien que mal de Happy. En sortant ils croisèrent Wendy avec Plue dans ses bras. Elle leur dit qu'elle allait le nourrir et le mettre dans un panier devant la cheminée car il était fatigué. Ils hochèrent la tête et repartir vers la cuisine où Natsu pris la plus grande des deux "glacières" pendant que Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Elle voulut l'aider à la porter mais abandonna très vite sous les rires de Natsu car la "glacière" était vraiment trop lourde.

-C'est pas drôle. Et puis ça pèse combien ce truc ? Demanda-elle en se mettant à bouder.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Réussit à lui répondre Natsu après s'être calmé. Tu fais la tête?

-Hmphh

Il s'avança de quelques pas avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour pouvoir profiter de sa douce odeur alors que, Lucy se détendait rapidement et s'appuyait contre le torse bouillant et musclé qui était dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant que Natsu ne se mette à lui embrasser le cou quelques secondes puis de relever la tête et de lui demander tendrement dans un doux chuchotement:

-Tu boudes encore Luce?

-Nan. Mais ce n'était pas drôle.

-Aller viens, je vais te montrer ce que je dois nourrir trois fois par jours.

Il reprit la "glacière" et la conduisit dans une très grande cabane située de l'autre côté du jardin mais reliée à la maison par un couloir fais en contre-plaqué.

-Tu as confiance en moi Luce?

Elle plongea ses orbes chocolatés dans les yeux émeraudes/onyx de Natsu avant de hocher doucement la tête.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui faire un bref câlin en lui disant qu'ils ne lui feraient absolument rien et qu'ils étaient juste joueurs.

Il rentra alors dans la très grande cabane suivi de près par Lucy qui découvrit, une fois la lumière allumée, une bonne quinzaine de chiens, entre 5 et 10 chats, et pleins de lapins.

Elle resta ébahie quelques minutes avec des étoiles dans les yeux pendant que Natsu s'était avancé et fut encerclé par tous les animaux dès qu'il eut mis un genou à terre.

C'est le rire de Natsu, qui se faisait lécher par tous les chiens, qui sortit Lucy de sa contemplation. Elle vint l'aider, enfin elle câlina surtout les animaux au début puis elle l'aida à les nourrir à la toute fin. Et pendant tout ce temps il lui expliqua qu'un jour Wendy avait trouvé l'un des animaux dans la rue, blessé et qu'elle l'avait recueilli, et qu'à force, ils recueillaient chaque animal qu'ils trouvaient dans la rue. Il lui conta aussi l'histoire de chacun des occupants de cette cabane et comment ils l'avaient emménagée au fil du temps et des besoins.

Quand ils eurent fini de les nourrir et de jouer un peu avec eux ils sortir et partir dans la cuisine.

-Et l'autre « glacière », elle est pour qui?

-ça tu le verras tout à l'heure Luce.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? Je veux le savoir maintenant! Natsu dit dit dit.

-Ha ha ha nan Luce tout l'heure.

-Mais heu. Dit pourquoi tu m'appelle tout le temps Luce?

-Je trouve que ça te va bien comme surnom. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas? Demanda-t-il tristement.

-Hein si si. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me donne des surnoms.

-Aller viens le repas doit être prêt et si on tarde trop Wendy va nous égueuler.

-Je te suis.

Ils se dépêchèrent et quand ils arrivèrent tout était prêt alors ils se lavèrent les mains et passèrent à table. Le repas se déroula dans les rires et la joie pour tout le monde. A la fin ils partirent, tous les trois, nourrir, cette fois-ci, des bébés, qui avaient directement adopté Lucy. Ils restèrent à nourrir et jouer avec tous les bébés, plus ou moins âgés, un long moment. Ils sortirent de la nurserie, qui en fait était le deuxième étage de la maison, vers 23h00 et sous les rires de Wendy et les violentes rougeurs de nos deux lycéens, ils décidèrent de qui dormirait où.

PDV Wendy :

On était tous les trois au salon et on avait réveillé Plue qui dormait dans un panier devant le feu de la cheminée et qui en avait donc profité pour aller sur les jambes de sa propriétaire. J'étais assise sur l'un des fauteuils et Lucy et Natsu, tous les deux, dans le canapé.

-Alors qui dort où. Demandais-je avec un grand sourire en riant sous cape des réactions qu'ils allaient avoir.

Ils rougirent et se mirent à bafouiller, c'était trop drôle à voir.

-Heu et bien, heu je… commença Natsu avant de respirer de rependre son calme et de continuer; je pense que le mieux c'est que je dorme sur le canapé et Lucy dans ma chambre.

-Hein? Mais non je vais dormir sur le canapé et toi dans ta chambre.

-Non, c'est toi l'invitée alors tu dormiras dans un lit.

-Oui mais non c'est ton lit, tu ne vas pas aller dormir sur un canapé, pas confortable, juste parce que je suis là.

-Si il n'est pas confortable raison de plus pour que tu dormes sur un lit et que je dorme dessus. Contra-t-il en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Tu es plus grand que moi et le canapé trop petit pour toi, alors que moi je suis à la bonne taille. Affirma-t-elle en se levant aussi pour lui faire face, et faisant tomber par terre Plue.

-Si on suit ta logique se serait donc à Wendy de dormir dans le canapé car c'est la plus petite ?

-Hein heu je voudrais bien garder mon lit si possible….

-Que ?... J'ai jamais dit ça. Toi dans ton lit, Wendy dans le sien et moi dans le canapé.

-NON ! Toi dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé.

-Non …

-STOP !

-Désolé Wendy. Répondirent-ils synchros.

-J'ai une idée qui devrait vous mettre tous les deux d'accord.

Ils me regardèrent attendant la suite. Je leur fis un très grand sourire avant de leur sortir le plus naturellement :

-Vous pouvez très bien dormir tous les deux dans ton lit Natsu puisque c'est un lit deux voir trois places. Et puis la chambre est insonorisée, vous ne me réveillerais pas en jouant au cartes.

Ils se mirent à rougir si fortement, en ouvrant et refermant la bouge de nombreuses fois, que l'on voyait presque de la fumée sortir de leur tête.

Après un très long fou-rire pour moi et qu'ils se soient à peu près remis de leur choc, on débâtit encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils acceptent tous les deux de dormir dans la chambre et le lit de Natsu.

PDV Omniscient :

Ils venaient tout juste de se mettre d'accord sur où dormirait qui, que Wendy demanda à Natsu où était passé Happy et que celui-ci répondit le plus naturellement :

-Il est dans ma chambre on l'y a mis avec Lucy avant d'aller nourrir les habitants de la cabane.

Tous d'un coup il palit avant de se lever d'un bon en hurlant « HAPPYYYYYYY » en courant vers sa chambre.

-Hein ?

-Ho non. Souffla la petite Wendy avant de courir après son frère.

-Hein ?

-Viens Lucy ça va être drôle.

Lucy se releva et se dépêcha de les rejoindre devant la chambre de Natsu où celui-ci se tenait devant la porte, tenant la poignée et en étant blanc et un peu affolé.

-Non, il n'a pas osez, il peut pas, c'est impossible….

-Dit Wendy il va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas le plus drôle va arriver. Ouvre cette porte Natsu tout de suite !

-Aye.

Il appuya légèrement sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Happy en profita pour s'enfuir en bas avant d'être poursuivit par un Natsu hors de lui, après avoir constaté tous les dégâts causés par le chat bleu, en lui criant de nombreuses injures, des futurs tortures et morts possibles.

Les filles quant à elles étaient mortes de rires en voyant l'état de la chambre et en entendant les paroles de Natsu.

On aurait dit qu'un cyclone et une tornade étaient passés par là et non un chat. Les draps étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la chambre, le matelas de travers sur les lattes du lit, les portes des placards et commodes ouvertes et leur contenu étendu sur le sol de la chambre, la lampe de chevet cassée par terre. Le peu d'affaires scolaires déchiré, des traces de griffures sur le bureau, les CD et DVD par terre mais toujours protégés par leur boite, les deux pots de fleurs cassés par terre et leur terre répandue sur les draps et vêtements….

Après de très longues minutes, on réussit à stopper Natsu et cacher Happy des yeux et de la fureur de son propriétaire.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à ranger les dégâts sous les menaces que Natsu continuait à déblatérer envers son chat. Ils finirent leur rangement vers 00h30 et Natsu parti se doucher dans la salle de bain annexe à sa chambre et Lucy dans celle de Wendy. Ils finirent par se coucher vers 1h du matin. Ils s'installèrent d'abord chacun à l'opposé avant que le sommeil commence à les emporter dans les bras Morphée, et le froid aidant car ils avaient dû aérer la chambre, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Natsu se réveilla en premier et dégluti en découvrant dans quelle position leur deux corps se trouvaient. Son torse était collé contre le dos de Lucy, son bassin contre le postérieur de Lucy et sa main gauche appuyant sur les hanche de la blonde pour la coller encore plus contre son désir qui se faisait de plus en plus présent pendant que sa main droite, elle, était "sagement" posée sur la volumineuse poitrine de la jeune adolescente. Ne pouvant résister bien longtemps à la tentation il finit par délicatement malaxer sa poitrine tout en commençant à lui embrasser le cou puis à le lui lécher, perdant toujours un peu plus de raison et ce laissant guider par son désir; tout en pressant son membre durcissant contre les fesses de la belle lycéenne. Rapidement Lucy se mit à gémir malgré son sommeil, excitant encore plus le rose. Alors qu'il allait lui faire un suçon, un coup contre sa porte et la voix de sa petite sœur le ramena rapidement à la réalité le faisant s'arrêter net et se décoller de sa proie doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il alla répondre à sa sœur, en ne montrant que rapidement son visage, et lui répondit qu'il arriverait pour l'aider juste après sa douche qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Une douche très très très froide de façon à le calmer.

Ensuite, il descendit à la cuisine, avec un simple jogging gris, aider sa sœur pour aller donner leur petit-déjeuner à leurs animaux. La pluie s'étant arrêtée, ils firent sortir ceux de la cabane dans le très grand jardin pour qu'ils prennent l'air et qu'ils puissent s'amuser et se défouler tranquillement. Ensuite Natsu partit sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait au salon et regarda sur leur site si quelqu'un voulait adopter l'un de leurs animaux car ils ne pouvaient pas subvenir éternellement à leurs besoins et aux frais d'entretien, surtout qu'ils continuaient à en retrouver dans la rue. Wendy quant à elle était partie chez une amie, avec sa chatte, Carla, pour la journée et la nuit.

Vers 10h15 Natsu monta dans sa chambre et découvrit Lucy encore endormie mais tenant dans ses bras contre sa poitrine un chat bleu. Natsu eu soudain une forte envie de tuer ce chat pour ses exploits de la veille. Il se mit à avancer lentement vers sa cible, quand Lucy remua un peu avant de resserrer sa prise sur le chat qui se mit à ronronner. Il se stoppa et regarda attentivement la bestiole dont il voulait se venger et la jeune fille. Il finit par s'asseoir sagement parterre contre le lit et il caressa tendrement la joue de l'ange qui se trouvait dans son lit tout en souriant niaisement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy finit par remuer doucement, les caresses de Natsu l'ayant réveillée. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux en poussant un petit soupir de frustration montrant clairement qu'elle voulait encore dormir.

-Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Humm... 10h30. Répondit le rose après avoir regardé son réveil sur sa table de chevet.

-Quel jour?

-Samedi.

-Donc il est que heuu 10h30 et c'est le week-end ?

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi dormir alors. Fit la jeune fille avant de tirer la couette par dessus sa tête.

-Aller Luce debout il faut se lever. Tu vas pas passer tout le week-end dans le lit quand même.

-Et pourquoi pas. Je suis fatiguée moi, je veux dormir.

-Nan debout. Rigola Natsu en tirant sur la couette.

-Mais heu. Gémit Lucy en ce mettant en boule, faisant partir un Happy énervé par tout ce remue-ménage.

-Aller Luce.

-Je te jure que si tu continues je vais te tuer.

-Et quand ? Parce que là tu n'as pas l'air très menaçante. Ricana le jeune avant de faire couler un mince filet d'eau glacée (qui sort don ne sais où) sur la belle blonde et de s'enfuir en courant.

-Natsu ! Cria la blonde en se levant d'un bon avant de se mettre à lui courir après en l'insultant de tous les noms.

La course poursuite prit fin au bout de quelques minutes à cause d'Happy, qui passa entre les jambes de Lucy, la faisant tomber, par on ne sait quel miracle, sur un Natsu qui avait tendu ses bras pour amortir la chute de l'adolescente. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, Lucy entièrement allongée sur Natsu, qui lui, avait la tête confortablement installée entre ses deux seins.

-Kyaaaa. Rugit la blonde en se relevant rapidement rouge de honte en remarquant leur position.

-Dé...déso...désolé. Balbutia le jeune homme, au visage carmin, encore perdu dans la douceur et le moelleux de la poitrine dans laquelle il avait eu le nez plongé.

Natsu et Lucy n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux quand soudainement Lucy prit conscience de sa tenue.

-Je vais me changer.

-D'accord. Je vais au salon en attendant.

Ils se quittèrent et quand Lucy revint elle était habillée d'une chemise rose pâle avec une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean slim noir mettant bien en valeur ses formes.

La journée se passa assez tranquillement, dans les nombreux fous rire, jeux et quelques baisés et câlins dont l'envie s'était faite trop importante pour être retenue. Ils avaient nourri et pris soin de tous les animaux sans exception et fait de nombreuses machines pour nettoyer presque tous les vêtements de Natsu qui avaient été salis par Happy la veille. Il était maintenant presque 18h et ils étaient dans le canapé et venait de commencer de regarder hunger games. Lucy était confortablement installé entre les jambes et contre le torse de Natsu qui l'enlacé tendrement dans ses bras la tête posé sur ses doux cheveux d'or. Quand le film finit, vers les 20h, Natsu parti nourrir les animaux pendant que Lucy câliner Happy et commandé des pizzas. Une fois les pizzas arrivé ils les mangèrent en rigolant avants que Natsu n'aille lancer un nouveau film, d'horreur cette fois si.

-Tu as mis quoi ?

-Simetierre.

-C'est quoi ? Je le connais pas. Il est bien ?

-Humm moi je l'adore mais je sais pas si toi tu vas au tend l'aimer que moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras. Répondit-il avec un très grand sourire qui, bizarrement ne rassura pas du tout la jeune fille.

Le film commença plutôt normalement mais quand « l'horreur » arriva, Lucy n'hésita pas à se blottir contre Natsu en cachant sa tête dans son cou. Rapidement elle finit en travers sur ses genoux, sa tête dans son cou. A la fin du film elle tremblait de peur.

-Alors ?

-A...al…alors quoi ?

-Tu as aimé ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se blottit encore plus dans ses bras et elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

Il rigola ayant deviné que, elle, elle n'avait pas du tout aimé.

-Nan parce que moi j'ai adoré. Surtout quand tu t'es mise sur moi et que tu t'es collée contre moi aussi.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Lucy ne prenne la parole.

PDV de Lucy:

J'étais dans ses bras, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis vendredi, à notre rapprochement, nos câlins, nos baisés…. J'avais plusieurs questions qui tournaient dans ma tête quand je décidais de les lui poser.

-Dis Natsu ? Demandais-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

-Huummm?

-Pourquoi au lycée on ne se parlait jamais ? Enfin je veux dire …. Sauf quand tu me ramenais mon journal...et puis…. Je me tus de peur d'avoir dit une bêtise et le sentit resserrer son étreinte.

-Je sais pas. Me répondit-il en se mettant à frotter mon cou tendrement (?) avec le bout de son nez.

-Il … il faudrait peut-être que l'on aille se coucher ? Demandais-je timidement.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant d'acquiescer et d'écarter ses bras pour me laisser sortir.

PDV du Narrateur omniscient :

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et Lucy passa rapidement dans la chambre de Natsu avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de Wendy pour se laver et se changer pendant que Natsu, lui, débarrassait le salon, réapprovisionnait la cheminée en bois pour ne pas que Plue ait froid en dormant, avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa son sac pour en sortir son journal intime, et lui confier ses secrets et pensées, mais il remarqua un autre journal, en plus du sien, qui lui fit se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de le rendre à sa propriétaire.

Il le sortit et le posa sur son bureau avant de s'assoir sur son lit avec le sien et un stylo.

Quand Lucy revint dans la chambre, avec une serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher, il venait juste de finir d'écrire sur son journal et se redressa pour allait le ranger en haut de son armoire.

-Luce ?

-Oui ?

-Vendredi tu as encore fait tomber ton journal.

-Quoi ? Il est où ?

-Sur mon bureau.

Elle sauta presque sur son journal et commença à lui demander hésitante :

-Est-ce ….est-ce que…tu

-Est-ce que je l'ai lu ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Non bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on lise le mien alors je ne vais pas lire celui des autres.

-Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

-C'est normal Luce. Je vais me doucher.

-D'accord à toute à l'heure.

Natsu partit se doucher et Lucy en profita pour elle aussi se confier à son journal qu'elle adressait à sa mère.

Elle finit d'écrire en même temps que Natsu finissait de prendre sa douche.

Natsu rentra dans la chambre en même temps que le tonnerre frappait et que le courant s'éteignait.

Lucy hurla de peur en repensant au film qu'ils venaient de voir et elle courra se mettre sous la couette où elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en tremblant et pleurant de peur.

Natsu, inquiet, la rejoignit rapidement et après quelques coups d'ongles et de pieds il la bloqua dans ses bras et la rassura durant de longues minutes.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée il l'embrassa tendrement et la câlina en s'allongeant sur le lit, elle sur lui et dans ses bras.

-Me laisse pas Natsu, s'il te-plait. Murmura la jeune fille.

-Promis Luce. Jamais, jamais je te laisserai. Tu...tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour que je te laisse.

-Natsu je …. je …. . Elle se tut et se blotti un peu plus contre son torse.

Il resserra sa prise sur la blonde avant de se retourner et de l'allonger sous lui, son dos contre le matelas. De douces et silencieuse larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux chocolat alors il les essuya doucement en lui souriant tendrement.

Il se pencha doucement et effleura ses lèvres des siennes:

-Jamais je ne te laisserai Luce car je suis complètement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux de toi. Je t'aime.

Puis il scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air et Lucy en profita pour lui dire ces trois petit mots qui le rendit des plus heureux.

-Je t'aime Natsu.

Heureux comme jamais que ses sentiments soient réciproques, il l'embrassa encore, encore et encore.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser, à découvrir l'autre et à se prouver leur amour. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'en début de dimanche matin chacun enlaçant amoureusement leur amant(e).

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

Normalement la partie 2 arrivera assez vite.


End file.
